Starlight Altair
Starlight Bright, mostly known as "Starlight Altair" and referred to as simply "Stars" by close friends, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the adoptive daughter and successor to Star Light, Star Bright, from the nursery rhyme of same name. Upon an invitation of the Ever After High staff to join the school, Starlight decided to assume the form of a human-being and come to Earth in order to follow her adoptive mother's footsteps and become the next Star Light, Star Bright. However, in the destiny conflict, Starlight sides with the Roybels, as, despite not having major issues with her destiny, she would rather do something else aside from just granting people wishes. Character 'Personality' First and foremost, Starlight completely lacks the idea of how it feels to be human. For all her life, she has been a literal star: an astronomical object consisting of a luminous spheroid of plasma. Prior to the three or four years that she incorporated the human form, Starlight was literally a star. Therefore, it's still mysterious for her many things about being human, and she doesn't always understand biological and social aspects of the human life, hence why she might come off as rather unworldly and quite naive about daily things that are common in everyone's life. She deeply tries to understand the Earth and it's diverse cultures, but many things are yet unknown to her, and people have to explain her the most simple things. Prior to her transformation in order to attend Ever After High, Starlight obviously lacked feelings, and the only thing she has known for her entire life was that she should grant people wishes. That was everything her mother told her. Upon arriving Earth, Stars began to understand that she could have her own personality and feel things, and was finally able to see that her duty was much bigger than just listening to others and giving them whatever they would wish. Unintentionally, she incorporated a lot of the personality from those who were closer to her first, because of first contact experiences. They were fairly affectionate and warm, and that was the first thing that she learned here, thus why Starlight is very, very friendly and cordial. She has no issues with befriending people and is quite an extrovert, always being the first one to start a conversation. Despite not understanding the concept of physical contact as a form of showing affection (such as hugs and kisses), Starlight is quite warm (both in the literal and figurative ways). She likes to be close to people, and doesn't mind displays of affection, often providing those to others, as she believes everyone will like it because it shows nice feelings towards others. Being completely unaware of personal space, Starlight often doesn't understand why some of her friends avoid her hugs or kisses, and finds it to be interesting. She's slowly trying to learn how to respect other's boundaries and how to apologize. In a few words, Starlight has a wandering mind, which seems to be in space constantly. It could be justified by the fact that she's frequently homesick: she misses the space and the universe, and feels like she doesn't have any freedom or liberty in this planet. Therefore, Stars can come off as a little anxious and unquiet, simply because she can't wait for her time to finally come back to where she belongs. Starlight, being something made solely to grant people wishes, can be described as an excellent listener and a friendly shoulder to cry on, even though she exhausted from doing that all the time. Since she has learned that she could have her own feelings and wishes, Starlight also learned that her purpose wasn't only being a source of granted wishes to people. Even though she is loyal and true to her promise of always being there for her friends, she is tired of unknown and random people constantly coming to her with their uncanny dreams and wishes. She will most likely stop them or ask someone to stop them for her. Unintentionally, Starlight finds herself to be superior to others. When you're immortal, everlasting and magical, it's not a surprise that you'd find yourself to be better than someone who lives for a short period of time and who is unable to leave their home for biological purposes. It's unintentional that she might come off as somewhat arrogant, full of herself and rather proud. She just doesn't see a point to not be like this. She knows deep down in her soul that she is a top-tier being and won't listen to anyone who says otherwise. Being very, very intelligent and intellectual (regarding physics and astronomy, of course) doesn't help much with that. Additionally, it should be noted that Starlight is magical, mystical and exceptional, as well as celestial. She is nothing like anyone has ever seen, and when someone meets her, they will be immediately enchanted by her existence. Stars is this type of girl who can fascinate anyone at any moment, either by her talks, her luminous body or her warm nature. 'Appearence' In her original form, Starlight it literally a star - a golden ball of luminous spheroid of plasma, as mentioned before. However, in order to attend Ever After High, she acquired a human-like form, which she shapeshifted to what pleased her the most. Starlight is now a beautiful girl with luminous pale skin covered in delicate freckles, and golden eyes. She sports waist-lenght shiny golden blonde hair, which is slightly wavy, and generally decorated by star-shaped ornaments. Starlight's trade colours are golden, silver and white, and her outfits are basically composed by star patterns and space-related things. It should be noted that she is somewhat very retro. She can shapeshift at her will, but actually enjoys her human form and doesn't change it habitually. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Biology and Physics' Starlight is very much interested in human sciences, especially Biology and Physics. She likes to study them for the purpose of learning about human life and how it works, and is quite intelligent to when it comes to those two specific areas. Physics also helps her with understanding how other types of stars and constellations work, so when she comes back to where she belongs, she will have a better knowledge over other galaxies and such. 'Astronomy' It's pretty obvious that Starlight would enjoy Astronomy. She, in fact, is vastly skilled in this area and even serves as a substitute teacher for this class. At night, she likes to watch the stars and feel close to her late home, to where she shall return one day, and helps out Astral Unicornia with naming constellations and finding galaxies for her astrological work. Starlight can actually communicate with some stars, which are closer to her (physically speaking), and does so very often. She also enjoys Seacilia McMerhon's company for stargazing and other activities involving astronomy. 'Sci-Fi and Space Opera' At first, Starlight mostly wanted to be into those because she found the humans' interpretations of outter space really funny... But grew to be rather attached to it. She's a huge fan of Story Wars and Story Trek, among other movies and books. She could seriously name all of Story Wars' characters and would gladly spend hours fighting with someone over how good it is, despite some eventual mistakes about space. '70's, 80's and 90's Cultures' Starlight is pretty much retro herself, and of course she enjoys retro things. She loves the 70's, 80's and 90's cultures and tries to study it as much as she can. She loves watching movies and television programs from these specific decades, and also uses old technology for the sake of aesthetic (though she doesn't mind using new technology, of course). 'Powers & Abilities' * Shapeshifting: Starlight can shapeshift into anything she wishes at her will. She is, currently, in a shapeshifted form of an average girl. * Energy Manipulation: Related to the fact that she is a literal star. Energy can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways, and Starlight is able to manipulate it into helping her shapeshifting abilities and also uses it for granting wishes, depending on what wish shall be granted. * Astronomical/Stellar Physiology: Starlight is literally a star and, therefore, her human-form is made of a star. * Electricity Manipulation: Starlight can shock anyone who touches her on a small scale, but is able to control it. Nursery Rhyme 'Star Light, Star Bright' Main Article: Star Light, Star Bright Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. 'How does Starlight come into it & Viewpoint on Destiny' Starlight was literally made to be the next Star Light, Star Bright, and was adopted by the current one. She has always been taught that her destiny is her only duty and sole purpose, but upon coming to Ever After High, she eventually learned that there are other things she can do in her existence. She doesn't oppose to her job as Star Light, Star Bright... But thinks she can do so much better other than just granting people wishes. Relationships 'Family' Starlight doesn't have a family, per say. She was born out of an explosion, literally. However, as tradition says, she was adopted by the current Star Light, Star Bright, whose name is Starlight Acrab. Acrab is a "lovely" mother, Starlight would say... But stars don't really have feelings. Everything Acrab learned about feelings are also from her old times of Ever After High, but she's much more strict about being a star. They get along quite well, but Stars doesn't know how to tell her mother that she won't really follow her destiny the way it is. 'Friends' 'Astral Unicornia' *Astral literally just approached Starlight because she is a star, in first place *They grew to be very close *Stars help Astral with her astrology stuff *90's movies nights 'Seacilia McMerhon' Starlight met Seacilia when she was looking for the perfect spot to stargaze, and stumbled upon Sea's stargazing spot. Their friendship started out of their mutual interest for the activity, but when Seacilia found out that Starlight is literally a star, they immediately had many other subjects to talk about, and their relationship began to grow. Stars enjoys Sea's company and who she is, and truly misses her when she goes stargazing and the mermaid isn't around. She hopes she can bring Sea to visit her home some day. On a side note, Stars also likes to teach Sea everything she knows about Astronomy, and loves to listen to Sea talking about Astronomy in general. 'Williemae del Espanto' *Both of them don't know how to be human so y'know *Stars is Mae's impulse control 'Pet' Starlight has an alien pet cat whose name is Vader, obviously after one of her favourite Story Wars character. Vader, despite her name, is actually a very cute girl. She found her lost in space while coming to Earth, and decided to adopt her. Vader is basically Starlight's daughter and if anyone dares say something about her, they'll face the consequences. Upon Animal Calling, a small domestic canary came to Starlight, whom she named Star Lord. They are quite close to each other, and Starlight's especially glad Star Lord fits her yellow aesthetic. 'Romance' Stars has experienced being with people physically, but never felt love itself for anyone in the romantic way. She considers herself to be pansexual, as being a star, Starlight doesn't consider much the person's gender when getting involved with them. She has a secret crush on Amoris M. Cupid, and Seacilia is probably the only person who knows about it. She'll always feel a little fainty and flushed when Amoris's near, but Stars is actually really glad she can hide it. Class Schedule 1st Period: Physhex 2nd Period: Geografairy 3rd Period: Creative Storytelling 4th Period: Chemythstry 5th Period: Magicology 6th Period: Science and Sorcery Outfits Quotes Trivia * As time in space is different, Starlight doesn't have a bithdate per say, and doesn't celebrate it. * Starlight actually uses an universal translator to communicate, so she doesn't exactly speak English, but her first language translated into English. * Starlight doesn't mind being considered an Alien and allows people to call her that. * She only listens to songs about stars/space or with stars/space-related things on their titles. She's edgy that way. * Starlight's original name is Starlight Bright. It's the name of every single star that was born/chosen for the role of Star Light, Star Bright. At some point, each generation chooses its own name: Starlight chose to be Starlight Altair, her mother chose to be Starlight Acrab and so on. Their last names are, specifically, star names. * Here's the link to Starlight's playlist, and here's the link to her Pinterest board. * If she were a real human, she says that she'd like to be an astronaut or a pop star diva. * Starlight really hopes NASA will one day invite her to work for them. That would be super useful, since she wants to spend eternity hanging around the universe. * Starlight is, weirdly, a fan of old country music. * Her url on social media is generally @AllStar. Notes * Starlight's name is literally a fusion of the words "Star" and "Light", literally referring to "Star Light, Star Bright". "Altair" is the brightest star in the constellation of Aquila and the twelfth brightest star in the night sky. * In my personal headcanon, each generation of Star Light, Star Brights choose a star last name that starts with the letter "A". Starlight A''ltair, Starlight ''A''crab, and so on. * Starlight was originally based off of ''Carol Danvers/''Captain Marvel'', specifically on the MCU interpretation of Captain Marvel. However, she had to be fitting for a nursery rhyme/fairytale, so obviously a lot of things had to be changed. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Star Light, Star Bright